Le chevalier du Dragon
by Mithaniel
Summary: Le chevalier du Dragon est un être surnaturel créé dans les temps les plus reculés par les trois dieux: Le dieu du Mal, Le dieu Dragon et le Dieu des Hommes.
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre1

Voilà une semaine qu'il courait sans s'arrêter, dans cette forêt. Il était fatigué et avait faim. Comment avaient-ils pu le rejeter. Ils les avaient sauvés, et eux, c'était comme sa qu'ils le remerciaient. Dans sa mémoire était encore gravé la façon dont ils l'avaient regardés. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Il grimpa dans un arbre et s'assit sur la branche la plus haute possible. Puis il repensa à ce qui s'était passé.

_Flash-Back_

Le jour de la grande bataille était enfin arrivé. Les deux armées étaient l'une en face de l'autre. D'un coté les sorciers combattants pour le bien et de l'autre ceux combattants pour le mal.

Il s'avança au devant de son armée et se lança le sort Sonorus.

_- Voldemort_, dit-il la voix magiquement amplifiée_. Je te propose un duel. Seulement toi et moi._

Il entendit la voix de Voldemort lui demander ce que lui y gagnerait à se battre loyalement.

_- Si tu gagnes, tu marcheras plus facilement vers la victoire car je te donnerais la clé du temple Denkhu. Mais si tu refuses je doute fort que tu puisses un jour apprendre les sorts que le livre du temple enferme. C'est à toi de voir._

Il vit Voldemort s'avancer et fit de même. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre puis Voldemort se mit en position de combat. Il se mit lui aussi en position et le combat commença. Voldemort n'utilisait que des sorts de magie noire tandis que lui se protégeait ou les évitait. Personne ne devait voir ses facultés pour le moment. Voldemort, voyant qu'aucun sort n'atteignait son adversaire, lança une rafale de sorts très puissants. Son bouclier ne tint pas et il reçut un sort qu'il ne put identifier. Il tomba au sol, feignant d'avoir été blessé mortellement. Heureusement qu'il avait mit un bandeau sur son front. Puis il sentit sa baguette s'échapper de ses mains et ne fit rien pour la retenir.

_- Tu es fini, _dit Voldemort._ Maintenant que tu n'as plus ta baguette tu as perdu le duel._

_- Oui, mais il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas Voldemort. Le livre a été détruit._

_- QUOI ?_ hurla Voldemort._ Tu ne m'es donc d'aucune utilité, crève. Avada Kedavra._

Il se leva à se moment là et mit ses mains devant lui. Le sort percuta ses mains et fut absorbé par un cercle se trouvant devant celle-ci.

_- Comment as-tu fais ça_ ? Demanda Voldemort qui, comme tous les autres, était étonné.

_- Je ne t'ais pas montré toutes mes facultés. Aujourd'hui, tu mourras de ma main,_ lui dit-il en souriant.

Il fit apparaître une épée dans ses mains. Il fonça vers Voldemort qui était trop étonné pour réagir et lui planta l'épée dans le cœur, sachant que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour tuer le seigneur des ténèbres, il leva un doigt vers le ciel et cria _Gigaden._

Des nuages sombrent apparurent dans le ciel et un éclair très puissant vint frapper sur son doigt. Le courant se propagea vers l'épée et alla dans le cœur du seigneur des ténèbres. Son corps explosa et il ne resta plus que sa tête. Harry l'écrasa avec son pied et du sang gicla ainsi que des bouts de cerveau. Il se tourna en souriant vers l'armée de Voldemort.

_- A qui le tour_ ? demanda t-il d'une voix froide et sans pitié.

Les soldats de Voldemort s'enfuirent et un éclair vint frapper certain d'entre eux. Il se retourna vers ses amis et vit le regard qu'ils lui portaient. Un regard qui le blessa. Ils avaient peur de lui et cela ce voyait.

- _C'est moi_, dit-il.

- _Non tu mens,_ lui dit un grand rouquin. _Vas t'en, on ne veut plus te voir_.

Il essaya de trouver de l'aide chez les autres mais ceux-ci détournait le regard dès qu'il les regardait. Il vit les aurors sortirent leur baguettes et il y'eut un éclair aveuglant. Dès qu'ils eurent retrouvés la vue ils virent qu'il avait disparut.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Voilà Pourquoi il courait. Il fuyait ses anciens amis, lui qui avait sauvés des milliers de vies en détruisant Voldemort, lui qu'on appelait le Survivant, Harry Potter.

Je sais que c'est un peu court comme chapitre mais les autres seront plus long. Lzissez des reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: 

Une explosion retentit au ministère de la magie anglais. Une horde de sorciers avec une robe noir et une capuche était ici et là et tuait tout ce qui bougeait. Dans un coin des aurors essayait de se défendre et de protéger les civils présents. Beaucoup s'enfuirent lorsque le système de cheminés fut réactivés. D'autres étaient restés et avait rejoint les aurors dans la bataille, bien décider a protéger l'un des lieux les plus importants pour le pays. Parmi ces gens se trouvait une jeune femme de 21 ans. Elle avait de long cheveux chatains clair emmèler, et des yeux couleur noisette. Elle travaillait aux Département des Lois Magiques et était donc présente depuis le début de l'attaque. Elle lancait vaillement des sorts contre les hommes encapuchonner tout en jetant des coup d'oeil frénétique a sa montre.  
Hermione Granger, car c'était bien elle, était très anxieuse. Les membres de l'ordre du phénix auraient du arriver depuis quelques minutes déja. La bataille était mené par les mangemorts et il y'avait de plus en plus de corps d'innocents qui jonchaient le sol, mort ou blesser. Alors que les mangemorts gagnait du terrain et que l'espoir semblait etre perdus pour les quelques personnes qui leur resistaient, un chant de phénix retentit dans le hall, et un groupe de plusieurs sorcier apparut. Un vieil homme jeta un sort dans le dos d'un mangemort qui s'écroula, stupéfixié. Les mangemorts ayant remarquer l'arriver de renfort, s'axèrent plus sur la défense que sur l'attaque. L'un des mangemorts récupéra son compagnon stupéfixié, tandis qu'un autre jeta une boule par terre. Un vortex noir apparut dans le sol et tout les mangemorts rentrèrent a l'intérieur pour disparaitre.  
Le silence se fit dans la salle et les médicomages ne tardèrent pas a arriver.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione avait rejoint le 12 square Grimmaud pour une réunion de l'ordre. Elle alla dans le salon et trouva Ronald Weasley. Il avait lui aussi 21 ans et était devenu un très bon Auror. Il était rapidement revenu de sa mission lorsqu'il avait appris pour l'attaque. Quand Hermione rentra dans la pièce, il fut soulager de la voir en vie. Les autres membres de l'ordre arrivèrent et ils passèrent tous dans une pièce qu'avait aménager Dumbledore. Elle était agrandi magiquement pour pouvoir acceuillir tout les membres de l'ordre et une grande table rectangulaire entouré de chaise se tenait au milieu. Dumbledore arriva un peu plus tard, un journal a la main et la mine soucieuce.Le vieil homme n'était plus ce à quoi il ressemblait autrefois. En quatre ans, il avait perdu toute sa gaité et ses yeux bleus ne pétillait plus de malice. L'on voyait de plus en plus le poids de la fatigue et de la vieillesse l'accabler, mais il n'en restait pas moins un grand sorcier.Lorsqu'il fut entrer dans la salle et qu'il prit place sur son siège, les autres firent de meme.

Il posa le journal sur la table et le tapota avec sa baguette. le journal se dupliqua et alla se posé devant tout les membres présent. Dumbledore les incita a le prendre et à le lire.  
En gros titre, sur la premiere page l'on pouvait lire _" Attaque surprise au Ministère de la magie et au musée de la Magie"_

_" Aujourd'hui en fin d'après midi, des mangemorts ont attaquer le ministère de la Magie et le Museum de la Magie. Une vingtaine d'Auror aurait affronter les magemorts mais ceci ne les aurait pas empecher de commettre de nombreux crimes et de couper le réseau de cheminette, empechant ainsi la fuite et l'appel de renfort. Le Ministre de la magie, Hugor Adam, aurait fuit et mobilisé, pour sa protection, la moitié des Aurors, réduisant ainsi l'éffectif des combattants. Heureusement le Département des Transports Magiques a remis en route le réseaux de cheminette sauvant, par ce fait, de nombreuses vies et d'appeler des renforts._

_Le museum de la Magie a été attaqué par très peu de mangemorts. Ayant eu peu de personnes a ce moment-la, La résistance ne fut pas très grande et un seul artefact aurait magique aurait été volé, Une canne très ancienne, datant de plusieurs milliers d'années et dont l'étude a été abondonnée depuis plusieurs années déja. Les mangemorts serait venus pour une simple canne et serait repartis une fois celle-ci récupéré._

_Au total, le nombre de victimes de cette journée s'éleve a 43 morts et à 66 blessé, dont 28 dans une situation critique. La liste des noms des victimes se trouve sur la page suivante."_

Tous affichèrent une mauvaise mine. Beaucoup regardeait le vieil homme, en espèrant qu'il puisse faire ressurgir un quelquconque espoir.

- _Mesdames et Messieurs_, dit-il d'une voix las et fatigué. _L'attaque d'aujourd'hui a été très lourde en perte. Je doute maintenant de la sécurité de Poudlard. Deux lieus magiques, important pour la communauté et des mieux protégés, ont facilement été infiltrer par des mangemorts sans que les renforts n'ait pu etre prévenu à temps. Meme du temps de Voldemort, les attaques n'étaient pas aussi nombreuses et meurtrières._

_- Peut-etre aurions nous eu une chance si cet imbécile de Ministre n'avait pas embarqués la moitié des Aurors pour sa simple protection,_ dit froidement le professeur Rogue._ Il n'a pas encore compris qu'il était important pour la quete de pouvoir de Kanzen_.

- _Il serait d'ailleurs temps de changer de ministre. Refuser des prétendant Aurors tout simplement parce que l'on ne veut pas lacher de l'argent, faut le faire,_ répliqua Tonks.

- _Le fait qu'il y'ait plus d'Auror ou pas n'y changera rien_, dit simplement Drago Malefoy.

En effet il avait rejoint les rangs de Dumbledore peu avant la défaite de Voldemort.

- _Aujourd'hui ils étaient plus nombreux que les mangemorts et pourtant ils n'ont meme pas été capable de faire face ou de se défendre correctement, _rajouta t-il._ Et pas un seul mangemort n'a été attraper._

Le professeur Rogue resta songeur et posa sa main sur son bras gauche. La marque des ténèbres avait disparu en meme temps que son créateur. Les mangemorts ayant échappés à la guerre avait eu aussi vu leur marques disparaitre et n'avait pas été arretés par manque de preuve. De plus, Kanzen, le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres, plus puissant et violent que Voldemort, ne prenait pas la peine de marqué ces mangemorts. Depuis son apparition 2 ans auparavant, le monde sorcier était à nouveau plonger dans le chaos et la peur. Personne ne connaissait le visage de Kanzen, et ceux qui l'avait vus n'étaient plus la pour en parler.

- _Nous tombons de plus en plus bas,_ dit Dumbledore en fermant les yeux. _Les sorciers ont peurs, chaque jour qui passe nous perdons espoir et de plus en plus de sorcier rejoigne ou aide Kanzen dans sa quete du pouvoir. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que nous pouvons faire et dans l'obligation de fermer Poudlard._

Le silence se fit puis Hermione prit la parole.

- _Monsieur, peut-etre que rien n'est perdu_, dit-elle en tenant fermement le journal.

Tous la regarderent sans comprendre.

- _Peut-etre pourrions nous demander de l'aide a Harry Potter_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: 

12 personnes se tenait dans une chambre d'hotel en Grèce pour faire une mise au point au sujet de leurs recherches. Cela faisait déja trois jours qu'ils étaient dans le pays et il n'avait toujours pas trouver un seul indice qui auraient pu leur permettre de le retrouver. Une des jeunes femmes présente dans la pièce se remémora la discussion qui les avait tous pousser à partir à SA recherche.

_quatre jours plus tot_

- _Peut-etre pourrions nous demander de l'aide à Harry Potter._

Le silence ce fit lorsqu'Hermione prononca cette phrase. Certains étaient choqués par ses propos tandis que d'autres la regardaient en se demandant si elle n'était pas devenu folle.

En effet, Harry Potter, alias le Survivant, avait été exilé 4 ans auparavant après la défaite de Lord Voldemort. La raison de cet exil étant tout simplement que les sorciers redoutaient que le jeune homme, à cause de sa très grande puissance, deviennent un futur Lord Noir. Avant sa condamnation, le jeune homme avait disparu et les Aurors l'avait longuement cherché, pour lui casser sa baguette et lui apposé une puce d'anti-magie dans le cerveau. Sa poursuite fut un échec et 6 mois plus tard, l'affaire " Potter " avait été classé. Depuis, la communauté avait oublié celui qui avait risqué sa vie pour la défendre et la protégé. Seul quelques fanatiques avaient demandés son retour, et avait donné de l'espoir en fesant croire qu'il reviendrait pour les sauver de Kanzen. Un appel avait été lancés dans le monde, mais personne n'avait répondu. Certaines personnes avaient meme proclamer que Kanzen serait en faites Harry Potter qui serait revenu pour ce venger.

- _Et comment compter vous le trouver miss Granger?_ demanda sarcastiquement Rogue.

- _A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, _répondit-elle. _Je ne suis meme pas sur qu'il veuille nous aider après ce que nous lui avons fait._

Tous baissèrent la tete en se souvenant de la facon dont ils avaient lachement abondonner le dernier des Potter. Peut etre que si ils l'avaient gardés auprès d'eux, ils auraient eus une chance de battre Kanzen.

_- Je pense avoir un indice sur le lieu ou se trouve Harry,_ annonca Neville.

Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un coup vers lui. Il ne cligna meme pas des yeux et aucun tremblement n'apparut chez lui. Il avait pris beaucoup d'assurance depuis qu'il était devenu ami avec le jeune Malefoy.

- _Lors de notre 7ème année avec Harry, lorsqu'il m'as raconté une légende, celle du chevalier du Dragon, il parlait souvent d'un lieu situé Grèce. Si je me souviens bien, c'était un temple dédiée aux trois dieux, le dieux Dragon, le dieu des Hommes et le dieu du Mal. Il ne m'as jamais dit ou il se situait exactement mais il m'as avoué qu'une fois que la guerre serait fini, il irait passé un petit moment là-bas pour se reposer les idées et pour se remettre en question._

-_ Bien monsieur Longdubat,_ lui dit Dumbledore. _Merci pour tout ces renseignements. Je pense donc que nous pourrions commencer nos recherches par là. Je vais envoyer 4 équipes de 3 personnes chercher information en Grèce sur Harry. Qui sait, peut-etre des personnes l'ont t-elle apercut ou peut-etre a t'il laisser des traces de son passage?  
Drago, Hermione et Neville, vous formerez la première équipe.  
Ron, Ginny et Luna, la deuxième équipe.  
Remus, Tonks et Severus, la troisième équipe.  
Quant Ю Fred, George et Lee, vous serez la quatrième équipe.  
Vous irez tout les quatres prendre un plan des lieux ou sont situé tout les vieux temples ou vestiges de la Grèce antique et vous les visiterez chacun. Coordinnez-vous pour voir comment vous allez agir. Voici une photo de Harry a ses 17ans. Montrer là à toute les personnes proches des temples. Si vous trouvez un renseignement, communiqué le nous directement. Vous avez une semaine, pendant votre absence, nous nous occuperons de contrer les plans de Kanzen._

Tous aquiescèrent, et sur ce la réunion pris fin.

Dumbledore transplana devant les grilles du grand domaine de Poudlard. Il marcha lentement vers le vieux chateau et, lorsqu'il l'atteignit, se dirigea vers son bureau. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il marmonna le mot de passe et monta les escaliers qui lui était apparu. Il s'assit sur la chaise de son vieux bureau et caressa Fumseck, son phénix. Lui meme avait déja essayé de trouver des renseignements sur le jeune Potter, mais il fallait dire que ceux que leurs avait donné le dernier des Longdubat, était d'une importance capitale. Peut-etre avait t-il un début de piste. Un doute s'insuina dans son esprit. Pourquoi Neville leur donnait une tel information et surtout maintenant? Il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. Après tout ils avaient une chance, alors autant la saisir. Une tete apparu soudain dans sa cheminée. Il reconnut le Ministre de la magie, Hugor Adam. Celui-ci était un homme agé, dans la quarantaine, et très potelé. Il portait des petites lunettes rondes et avait était atteint de calvitie. Il était tellement stupide que Dumbledore en regrettait presque la disparition de Fudge.

- _Bonjour Albus_, lui dit le Ministre._ Je voudrais vous faire part d'une requete importante. Le peuple a peur et si je ne fais rien, je risque de perdre mon poste._

Dumbledore se demanda si cela n'aurait pas arrangé bien des choses.

- _Vous etes un grand sorcier Albus_, rajouta Hugor. _J'aimerais que vous me donniez des conseils pour faire remonter ma cote de popularité_.

-_ Je suis désolé Hugor, mais pour le moment je ne peux rien faire pour vous,_ répondit Dumbledore. _La sécurité de Poudlard est la première de mes priorités. J'espère que vous pourrez régler votre problème et si jamais j'ai une idée, je vous en ferais part soyez en sur._

- _Bien Albus je vous remercie, a bientot j'espère._

Après cette phrase la tete du Ministre disparu de la cheminée. Dumbledore pesta contre ce ministre aussi incompétent que stupide et recommenca a carressé son phénix.

-_ J'ose espéré qu'ils réussiront là de nombreux Aurors ont échoués, Fumseck. La survie de Poudlard et du monde sorcier dépendra de leur recherche._

Trois heures après la réunion des membres de l'ordre du phénix, dans un manoir situé au Nord de l'Angleterre, sur une petite ile rendu incartable, un homme encapuchonné marchait dans un sombre couloir. Arrivé a une porte gardé par deux mangemorts, il attendit patiemment avant qu'on ne l'invite a rentrer. La pièce était sombre et très peu décorée. Le seul meuble qui l'habitait était un fauteuil, qui fesait dos à la porte et face à la seule fenetre de la pièce, occupé par un homme dont l'on ne pouvait apercevoir le visage. L'homme encapuchonné avanca vers le fauteuil et s'arreta à deux mètres de celui-ci. Il posa ensuite un genou à terre et baissa la tete.

-_ Maitre_, dit-il. _Le vieux fou a envoyé quelques-uns de ses hommes partir à la recherche d'Harry Potter._

L'homme dans le fauteuil ne répondit pas et ce contenta de porté un verre contenant une subtance noiratre et visqueuse à ses lèvres.

- _Il se méprend s'il pense pouvoir le trouver._

Sa voix était froide et désagréable.

-_ Par précaution_, rajouta t-il, _envoie des hommes les espionner. On ne sait jamais si ils trouvent des indices. Si c'est le cas, donne l'ordre aux mangemorts de les tuez._

Dès que le mangemort fut sortit de la pièce Kanzen se mit à réfléchir.

- _Je ne sait pas à quoi tu joues Dumbledore, mais cela ne te meneras pas bien loin._

Je suis dsl pour ceux qui suivent cette fic mais je ne posterai pas de chapitre avant Mercredi 28, et ne t'en fais pas Artemis je n'ai pas abondonner Soluzek, le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas a montrer le bout de son nez tu peux me croire, mais pour sa il faudra aussi attendre le 28. A plus et reviewwws lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

- _Bien c'est ici,_ affirma une voix féminine.

- _T'en ais sur?_ demanda une voix masculine.

- _C'est ce qui est indiqué sur la lettre que nous à envoyer le professeur Dumbledore._

Trois personnes se trouvaient devant la porte d'une petite maison en plein milieu d'une ville. L'une d'elle, une fille, tenait un morceau de parchemin dans sa main et était entourés de deux hommes.

- _Bah frappe à la porte Hermione_.

La jeune fille lança un regard noir à au jeune blond qui se tenait à sa droite avant de lever lentement la main.  
Cela faisait maintenant 5 jours qu'ils cherchaient Le Survivant, ayant fait le tour de plusieurs sites historiques du pays, qu'ils aient été découvert par des moldus ou des sorciers grecs. Mais ils n'avaient trouvés aucun indice et, lors de leur réunion le soir précédent, Hermione s'était rapellé d'un passage dans un livre qu'elle avait lu.  
Celui-ci concernait les plus grands archéologues du monde magique, et le passage était plus précisément sur l'un d'eux, qui se nommait Nikolas Mimigianys. Il avait découvert un temple sous-marin au Sud du pays et, ayant eu peu de soutien dans sa recherche et de moyens, il avait vite renoncés à étudié ce temple, qui était en parfait état et dont les portes était inouvrables, même en utilisant les moyens les plus violents et radicaux. Il avait fait plusieurs études sur les écritures affichés sur la face du temple et ce qu'il avait réussi à déchiffrés l'avait laissé perplexe et incrédule. Il avait par la suite lancé une théorie comme quoi une civilisation plus anciennes que les grecs avait déjà vécu sur le pays, mais elle fut vite jeté à l'eau, ayant été jugé superflus. L'archéologue avait alors abondonné les recherches et avait gardés secret l'emplacement du temple.  
C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que les trois sorciers étaient devant sa maison. Ce temple restait leur seul espoir.  
Hermione toqua à la porte et,au bout de quelques secondes, une jeune femme vint lui ouvrir. Elle était de petite taille et avait des cheveux blonds coupés court.

- _Bonsoir que puis-je faire pour vous?_ leur demanda t-elle méfiante.

- _Nous sommes venus pour vous poser quelques questions, pouvant nous rentrés?_ lui demanda poliment Neville.

La jeune femme les analysa avant de leur céder le passage. Elle les mena jusqu'au salon et leur proposa de s'installer sur le canapé pendant qu'elle prenait place sur un autre canapé. Elle leur proposa quelquechose à boire, ce qu'ils refusèrent poliment.

- _Que voulez-vous savoir_? leur demanda t-elle.

- _Madame, il s'agit de votre défunt père et de ses dernières recherches,_ répondit Hermione.

- _Oui nous aimerions savoir si il n'avait pas laissés des informations à propos du temple sous-marin qu'il aurait découvert_.

La jeune femme réfléchit longuement avant de se lever et de les inciter à la suivre. Elle les mena à l'étage et s'arreta devant une porte close.

- _Vous etes des sorciers n'est-ce pas? _se renseigna t-elle.

Ils aquiescèrent et elle ouvrit la porte. Dans la pièce qui servait autrefois de chambre se trouvait plusieurs rouleaux afférés par terre et encore ouverts. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table ou était posé plusieurs livres ainsi que plusieurs objets, dont un attira plus particulièrement l'attention d'Hermione.

- _C'est ici qu'il travaillait. Je vous laisse, je serais au salon si jamais vous avez besoin de moi. Et veuillez laissez l'endroit comme vous l'avez trouvé, merci._

La jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant les trois sorciers dans leur recherches.  
Hermione se dirigea immédiatemment vers la pensine qui se trouvait sur la table, pendant que ses deux amis s'affairaient à examiner les rouleaux.  
Elle enleva le petit voile qui la protégeait, et comtempla le liquide argenté que contenait la bassine de pierre. Hermione sorit sa baguette et toucha légèrement le contenu de la bassine avec. Le liquide se mit à tourbillonner. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait emmagasiner se refléta alors sur la surface de la bassine. Hermione se pencha vers la bassine et le bout de son nez toucha sa surface. Elle se trouva alors dans une sorte champ. Sur sa droite se trouvait l'océan qui était séparé du champ par des rochers. Elle vit alors un peu plus loin une sorte de petite plage ou se trouvait un homme assis entour de plusieurs papiers. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui et vit qu'il dessinait une chose se rapportant à un temple, alors que son regard se portait souvent vers la surface de l'océan. Elle le vit terminer de dessiner le temple et enrouler le papier avant de le poser à coté de plusieurs autres. Puis il prit une carte et se leva. Hermione dut se positionner derrière lui pour voir ce qu'il y marquait. L'homme, qu'elle devinait etre Nikolas Mimigianys, marqua une croix sur la carte, qui n'était autre que celle de Grèce, et plier la carte avant de la poser près de son dessin. Il prit les deux papiers et les mit dans un long et fin carton sur lequel il marqua le chiffre 26 avant de ramasser ses autres affaires et de disparaitre.  
Hermione revint alors à la réalité. Elle se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce ou elle apercut plusieurs cartons numérotés. " Surement toutes les recherches de Mr. Mimigianys" se dit-elle.  
Elle prit celui sur lequel était marqué le numéro 26 et l'ouvrit. Elle déroula les deux papiers pour les analyser, puis les mit dans sa poche avec un sourire.

- _C'est bon j'ai trouvé_, leur dit-elle. _On peut aller rejoindre les autres._

Les deux jeunes hommes ne posèrent pas de question, puis sortirent de la pièce à la suite d'Hermione. Ils prirent congés de leur hote et transplanèrent dans une chambre d'hotel, après avaoir regardé si personne ne les regardaient.  
Des qu'ils apparurent dans la pièce, les autres équipes qui avaient été envoyés avec eux pour cette recherche et qui les attendaient,se regroupèrent autour d'eux, sauf Rogue qui resta dans son fauteuils à siroter son verre de bière au beurre. Hermione sortit la carte ainsi que le dessin du temple et la leur montra. Elle pointa son doigt sur la carte à l'emplacement que l'archéologue avait coché.

- _C'est peut etre ici que se trouve notre dernière chance,_ leur annonça t-elle gravement. _Si nous ne trouvons rien là-bas, nous abondonnerons les recherches._

Ils décidèrent ce soir là de tous partir dans la région ou se trouvait le temple tôt le lendemain matin.Arivé sur place, Hermione fut heureuse de constater que l'endroit était le même que dans les souvenirs de Nikolas Mimigianys. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, fut que le lieu était entouré d'une petite forêt et qu'il n' y avait personne dans les alentours. Après deux heures de recherches, ils entendirent tous l'hurlement d'un homme dans la forêt. Ils coururent alors pour aller lui préter main forte, baguette en main.  
Ils virent alors une femme courir dans leur direction poursuivi par plusieurs mangemorts. La femme passa à coté d'eux sans les voir tandis que les mangemorts lui lançèrent des sorts qui ne l'atteignirent jamais. Elle alla sur la plage et s'arreta de bouger, sortant deux dagues et faisant face aux mangemorts. Ceux -ci arrivèrent suivis des membres de l'ordre du phénix qui restèrent cachés. Alors les mangemort lançèrent des sorts à la fille qui ne fit que les esquivé. L'un des mangemort se rapprochait d'elle tandis que les autres continuaient à l'attaquer. La femme le vit cependant et lanca un sort sans sa baguette ce qui étonna les membres de l'ordre. Il fallait une grande concentration ou une grande puissance pour pouvoir y parvenir. Le mangemort fut propulser dans la mer sans pour autant en sortir. La femme continua le combat, bien qu'elle ne fesait que se défendre et attaqué les mangemorts qui se rapprochait un peu trop d'elle. Remus apercu un mangemort se rapprocher dangereusement de la femme dans son dos et lui lanca un experlliamus. Les membres de l'ordre commencèrent alors à rentrer dans la bataille, prenant l'avantage sur les mangemorts. Ceux-ci, se souvenant de leur mission première, qui était de suivre et éliminer les membres de l'ordre, s'acharnèrent aussi sur eux.  
Pendant le combat une sourde explosion se fit entendre et un énorme jet d'eau sortit de la mer, suivit d'une puissante lumière. Un homme sortit alors de l'eau, avec un autre homme sur son épaule. Il marcha tranquillement en sortant de l'eau et en arrivant sur le sable de la plage, il jeta sans ménagement l'homme qu'il portait sur son épaule, que les autres reconnurent comme étant le mangemort qui n'avait pas émergé.  
Ils analysèrent l'homme plus en détail. Il était grand et d'une bonne carrure. Il avait des cheveux en bataille et des yeux d'un verre émeraude ainsi qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front et le visage relativement calme et froid. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce ne fut que pour dire ces quelques mots.

_- Que faites vous ici, sorciers?_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5:_**

****

- _Que faites vous ici, sorciers?_

Le mangemort qui était à la tête du groupe se rapella des ordres que lui avait donné son maître, si jamais ils venaient à tomber sur Le Survivant.  
" _Fuyez, sinon vous mourrez_ ".

Il décida alors de donner l'ordre de retraite à ses hommes. Ils voulurent transplaner. Mais ressentir alors une énorme pression sur eux.

- _Une barrière anti-transplanage, mais depuis quand est-elle installé?_ se demanda Remus tandis qu'ils assistaient à la scène.

L'homme quant à lui continua de marcher en direction des mangemorts et des membres de l'ordre à pas lent et régulier.

- _Il me semble vous avoir posé une question_, ajouta t-il.

Le chef des mangemorts se décida alors à parler.

-_ Nous sommes venus pour tuer ces gens afin qu'ils ne vous importune pas._

L'homme apparut derrière le mangemort tandis que la tête de celui-ci se détacha du reste de son corps avant de tomber par terre.

_- Mauvaise réponse._

Les mangemorts coururent alors jusqu'à la forêt pour pouvoir échapper à cette homme qui était aussi dangereux et sans pitié qu'eux.  
Les membres de l'ordre entendirent alors leur cris d'agonie et de terreur. Ils se tournèrent alors vers celui qu'il pensait responsable de ce massacre.

- _La question s'adresse aussi à vous?_ leur dit-il.

Hermione prit son courage en mains et fit un pas vers celui qui était autrefois son meilleur ami. Mais une personne apparut devant elle et la plaqua au sol avant de poser la lame de son poignard sur le cou de la jeune fille.  
Les membres de l'ordre levèrent tous leur baguettes prets à intervenir.

- _Laisse la Elya, je ne veux pas les tuer...pas pour l'instant._

La voix du Survivant était froide et lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, un large sourire malveillant s'était affichés sur son visage.  
La jeune fille qui avait été attaqué par les mangemorts se leva du dos d'Hermione et vint se poser au coté d'Harry.

- _J'attend une réponse,_ rajouta t-il. _Et vous avez interet à ne pas me mentir si vous ne voulez pas finir comme lui._

Hermione se releva et les autres sorciers la rejoignirent.

- _Harry je...nous sommes venus pour te parler,_ dit elle.

-_ Veuillez abréger miss Granger, je n'ai pas tout mon temps,_ répliqua le Survivant.

La jeune femme décida alors d'être franc avec son ancien ami.

- _Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Le monde sorcier ainsi que celui des moldus. Nous avons tous besoins de toi._

_- Et pourrais-je donc savoir pourquoi?_

- _Il y'a un nouveau mage noir, Kanzen._

Le Survivant acceuilla silencieusement cette réponse. Il sembla réfléchir avant de prononcer.

- _Ah oui Kanzen, sa me dit quelque chose. C'est un etre indescriptible... Il est déjà venu me voir mais... Je refuse de vous aider, vos histoires ne me concernent pas._

Il commenca à marcher en direction de la foret suivis de la jeune fille.

_- Mais Harry des innocents vont mourir? Comment peux-tu accepter cela?_

- _Qu'importe Granger, si il y'a bien une espèce qui mérite de disparaitre, c'est bien cel des humains. Vous ne méritez aucunement de mon soutien. Débrouillez vous tout seul._

- _Comment peux-tu être aussi lache!!_ s'écria Ron.

- _Et vous comment avez vous pu etre aussi lache ce jour là_, murmura froidement Harry.

- _Toi aussi tu seras une victime dans cette guerre Harry_, reprit calmement Remus._ Personne n'y échapperas_.

- _Sachez que j'ai amplement les moyens de me défendre ou d'etre innacessible contre ce soi-disant mage noir._

_- Harry...s'il te plait, aide nous. Poudlard risque de fermé, ou pire d'etre détruit. Nous te donnerons tout ce que tu voudras._

_- Oubliez moi Granger, du moins si vous tenez à vivre encore le peu de temps qu'il vous reste à vivre_.

Puis il s'engouffra dans la foret, disparaissant ainsi de la vue des sorciers.

- _Je crois que nous devrions mettre Albus au courant le plus rapidement possible,_ leur dit Remus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A Poudlard, dans son bureau, le vireux directeur dicutait avec unRemus fatigué et attristé.

- _Donc il a refusé,_ soupira le vieil homme. _Merci de m'avor mit au courant Remus. Rentré au plus vite nous avons besoin de vous tous._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lui et ses compagnons couraient dans la forêt, essayant de fuir le Survivant, qui était reconnus pour sa grande puissance et son gout pour la violence. Apres son combat contre Voldemort, il s'était mit secrètement à la chasse au Mangemort et au être des ténèbres pendant un mois. Ils ne l'appelait plus que le Survivant, son nom étant à l'instar meme de ce que celui de Tom Jedusor était pour les Sorciers.  
Il continuait de courir en se retournant de temps en temps, guettant si le Survivant le poursuivait. Il entendit alors un léger bourdonnement avant qu'une bete féroce n'apparaissent et croque l'un d'entre eux. Ils poussèrent alors des hurlements, courant tout en jetant des sorts à la bete. Celle-ci esquivait les sorts, et les prenait par surprise grace à son agilité et sa vitesse. Il vit alors la bete croquez des jambes, des bras, des tetes, arracher des moitié de corps avec ses grands crocs ainsi qie le nombre de ses compagnons diminuer au fur et à mesure. La bete s'approcha alors de lui et courait à ses coté, s'appretant à le mordre. Le temps passa alors au ralenti pour lui. Il eut le temps de détailler l'animal. Il ressemblait fortementà un loup, d'une taille de deux mètres. Il avait un pelage gris et des bracelets autours de ses pattes. Il vit l'animal ouvrir sa grande gueule. Il pensa alors à transplaner pour se trouver dans un lieu sur. Il sentit sa magie s'activer tandis que son corps disparaissait. Il remercia alors le fait qu'il est eu le temps de dépasser la limite de la zone anti-transplanage. Il se sentit soulagé quand soudain il ressenti une grande douleur au bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que son bras gauche n'était plus.  
Il apparut alors devant son maitre et contraint de recevoir le sort de la torture, il lui fit un bref résumé de la mission.

- _Ainsi donc les sorciers ont eus un contact avec Potter?_ s'exclama Kanzen. _Il va falloir que j'accélère mes plans, sinon si Potter s'en mêle, je n'aurais plus aucune chance._


	6. Chapter 6

chapitre 06: 

¤¤¤¤ _2 semaines avant la rentrée à Poudlard_ ¤¤¤¤

Dans une salle de classe de l'école de magie se trouvait deux vieils hommes d'une ressemblance fort existante. Ils avaient tout les deux une longue barbe blanche et ce regard qui semblait pouvoir voir au plus profond de notre esprit. L'un d'eux avait des petites lunettes en forme de lune et l'autre n'en avait pas. Tout les deux se tenaient assis sur des chaises et conversaient.

-_ Donc il a refusé de nous rejoindre... c'est fort compréhensible après ce qui s'est passé._

_- Je comptais sur lui pour qu'il puisse assurer la protection de Poudlard, mais le sort de cette école lui est tout à fait égal. Pourrais-tu me trouver des mercenaires, Alberforth? Des combattants qu'il soit expérimenté ou pas. Que ce soit des mages de guerres, des maitres en runes, des médicomages, des bretteurs, archers et j'en passe. Tout ce que tu trouveras._

_- Cela se fait rare de nos jours. Je ne peux rien te certifier mais je ferais de mon mieux Albus._

Les deux vieil homme marquèrent une pause pendant un instant.

- _Et concernant Kanzen?_ demanda Albus.

_- Je n'arrive pas à trouver un seul renseignement sur lui, à croire qu'il n'a jamais eu une vie._

_- Toute cette guerre me lasse, Alberforth. Ne pourrons nous jamais connaitre une longue période de calme et de paix?_

_- Il m'arrive aussi de me poser cette question, mon frère._

¤¤¤¤ _le 25 Aout_ ¤¤¤¤

Le soleil venait à peine de se levé, sur la partie Sud de la Grèce. Dans un chalet situé en pleine forêt, un hibou venait de toquer à la fenetre d'une chambre situé à l'étage. Le bruit des coups de bec du hibou réveilla un grand brun ténébreux. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux verts émeraude pour apercevoir la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans son lit. Il se remémora alors la soirée qu'il avait passé et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Sa disciple était vraiment très chaude. Il se rappella alors du bruit qui avait causé son réveil et sortit des draps de son lit. Il regarda longuement le hibou en hésitant entre le renvoyer à son destinataire, faisant ainsi croire que le hibou ne l'avait pas retrouvé, ou lire la lettre qui lui était adressé. Il décida alors de prendre la deuxième initiative et ouvrit la fenetre au hibou. Celui-ci attendit que le Survivant détache la lettre accroché à sa pate avant de s'envoler pour repartir d'ou il venait. Harry déplia la lettre et se plongea dans sa lecture.

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu? J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Bref, si je t'envoie cette lettre, ce n'est que te donner un rendez vous. J'aimerais que l'on puisse se voir le 25 Aout sur le chemin de traverse, au Bar à Crasse à 17h._

_Nev'_

Le Survivant froissa la lettre avant de la jeter dans la corbeille. Cela fesait longtemps que Neville ne lui avait pas donné rendez vous. Il espérait que cela ne concernait pas la cause de sa venue avec les membres de l'ordre. Non!! C'était impossible. A chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Neville ne lui avait demandés qu'une seule fois de l'aide face à ce mage noir. Il savait très bien qu'Harry refusait de se méler de cette histoire.  
De tout ses anciens amis, Harry n'avait gardé contact qu'avec Neville. Et encore, ils se voyaient pratiquement une fois tout les trimestres.  
Il vit alors sa disciple se réveiller et se lever pour venir se blottir dans ses bras, nullement gené par leur nudité.

- _Qu'est ce qui te tracasse?_ lui demanda t-elle.

- _Rien...Elya, sa te dirait qu'on aille faire une balade cette aprem'?_

La jeune fille souria avant de l'embrasser. Elle le poussa ensuite sur le lit et alla le rejoindre avec un sourire aguicheur.

¤¤¤¤ _Le chemin de Traverse_ ¤¤¤¤

Trois sorciers marchait en direction de la boutique de baguette magique d'Ollivander. Ils avaient tout les trois répondut à une lettre d'un certain Alberfoth qui leur demandait une entrevue pour parler d'un certain travail. Ils étaient tout les trois associés et connaissaient très bien les raisons de cet entrevue. Et c'est avec plaisir qu'ils auraient acceptés.

- _Accéllère Kibo, il est déjà 16h35, on a 5 minutes de retard_, annonça la seule femme du petit groupe.

Elle était brune aux yeux marron clair, de taille moyenne et portait une simple robe de sorciers.

- _C'est bon Karene_, répondit le dénommé Kibo._ Ils vont pas pleurer pour quelques petites minutes._

Lui était un homme noir, avec des dreadlocks et pleins de percing sur ses oreilles. Il portait un short aux couleur de la Jamaique et un t-shirt noir.

- _Kibo a raison Karene,_ répliqua le dernier membre. _Nous sommes déjà en retard de toute façon._

Celui-ci se nommait Kilua. Il avait les cheveux gris-argenté pour son jeune age et ses yeux ressemblaient énormémment à ceux d'un félin. Il portait un baggie noir assortit a un t-shirt manche long noir.

Ils s'engagèrent alors dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Ils présentèrent leur lettre au vendeur et celui-ci les mena dans l'arrière boutique. Il leur fit descendre un escalier qui les mena au sous-sol et les laissa là. Dans la petite pièce se trouvait au moins une dizaine de personne. Tous semblait plus ou moins puissant mais seul 4 d'entre eux attirèrent leur attention. L'un d'eux se trouvait au fond de la salle, tout seul. Il avait de long cheveux noirs retenue en catogan et ne fit même pas attention à leur arrivé, le visage dur et froid. Il avait les bras en croix et restait là à attendre, sans piper un mot, contrairement aux autres qui discutait allègrement, se demandant pourquoi ils avaient été demandés.  
Apparemment la plupart d'entre eux ne savaient pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Pitoyable.  
Une jeune fille accompagnés d'un jeune homme se moquait secrètement d'eux. Eux était intéessant. Il semblait tout les deux frère et soeur et essayait de faire la conversation à un homme d'au moins la quarantaine qui faisait tournoyer un poignard entre ses doigts. Lui aussi était intéressant.

Les deux frère et soeur avait un sourire moqueur sur leur lèvres et des cheveux blonds. Le vieil homme quant à lui avait des cheveux coupés courts sur le crane avec une petite queue de cheavl à l'arrière. Il avait une grande corpulence et était très musclé.

L'une des portes qui se trouvait dans la pièce s'ouvrit alors pour laisser place à deux vieils hommes dont la ressemblance était troublante.

- Bonjour, dit l'un d'entre eux. Je suis Albertforth Dumbledore et je suis celui qui vous a convoqués.

- Quant à moi je suis Albus Dumbledore et e suis le commanditaire de cette convocation. Si j'ai demandé à mon frère de vous contacté, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Il laissa un blanc après sa phrase pour voir si les personnes présentes l'écoutaient attentivement.

- Je suis sur que quelque uns d'entre vous auront compris pourquoi ils sont là. En effet, vous devez savoir qu'un Mage noir du nom de Kanzen sème le trouble dans le monde sorcier, plus particulièrement en Europe. Tout comme vous devez savoir qu'une petite organisation du nom de l'ordre du phИnix, dirigés par moi même, combat tant bien que mal son armée de mangemorts. Bien que nous soyons nombreux, nous ne possédant pas dans nos rangs de ce que l'on pourrait appeler de véritable combattant. Vous êtes, dans vos catégorie, parmi les meilleurs combattants de ce siècle. J'ai donc une proposition à vous faire messieurs. Voulez vous rejoindre l'ordre du phénix?

- Qu'avons nous à y gagner? demanda mИchamment l'un des mercenaires présents.

- Es-tu stupide ou quoi? répliqua méchamment Kilua. Je doute que tu sois vraiment un mercenaire sinon tu aurais accepté sans réfléchir. Rentrer dans l'ordre du Phénix te donnerai une grande protection contre les autorités. Ce qui veut dire que tu as le droit de tuer des mangemorts sans subir de représailles. De plus beaucoup de combat s'annonceront et je n'attend que sa pour pouvoir tuer sans retenue. Moi et mes compagnons nous acceptons.

- Messieurs, leur dit Albus. Je suis prêt Ю vous payer pour la durée ou vous traivaillerez pour l'ordre. Sachez malheuresement que si vous vous engagez, vous restez jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre. Et ce que vient de dire ce jeune homme est vrai, bien que nous préferons évitez de tuer ces mangemorts, pour ne pas nous rabaissez à leur niveaux.

- Il n'ya pas de guerre sans mort, monsieur, répliqua le vieil homme musclé. De toute facon je suppose que nous ne serons pas tous apte à rentrer dans cet organisation.

- Malheuresement non, si vous etes tous ici c'est que vous avez tous été choisi. Qui accepte...

A ce moment là Ollivander rentra affolés dans la pièce.

- Albus, des mangemorts attaquent le chemin de traverse, s'écria t-il.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos commentaires. Cela me fait très plaisir. Je suis un peu déçu pour ce chapitre( faut dire qu'il ne me satisfait pas vraiment mais bon, je n'arrive pas à le modifier) et d'ailleurs, vu que j'écris cette histoire du tac au tac, je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à faire pour qu'elle tienne la route. Encore merci et sur ce bonne lecture. 

**Chapitre 7:**

Harry sortit de chez lui accompagné d'Elya et siffla longuement. Un martèlement sourd se fit entendre dans la forêt avant qu'une bête d'au moins 2 mètres n'en sorte. Elle s'arrêta de courir et marcha en direction du Survivant. Elle frotta son museau contre le visage de son maitre avant de le lécher. La bête ressemblait à un loup, au pelage blanc et gris clair. Il avait des yeux dorés et des bracelets en cuir autour de ses pattes.

- _Comment ça-va Pain?_ le flatta Harry. _Ils étaient bons les mangemorts hein? C'est pas grave si il y'en a un qui s'est échappé. De toute facon j'avais conclu un accord avec Kanzen, lui et ses mangemorts restaient à l'écart de chez moi, et il n'entendrait pas parlé de moi._

Elya alla aussi caresser le grand loup avant de rejoindre Harry qui s'était assis sur le dos de l'animal. Des ailles poussèrent alors de son dos et il s'éleva dans le ciel d'un battement d'ailes.

- _Ou allons nous Harry?_ lui demanda Elya.

- _Au chemin de traverse,_ répondit t-il simplement.

¤¤¤¤ _Un peu plus tard sur le chemin de traverse_ ¤¤¤¤

L'annonce d'Ollivander avait laissé un petit blanc entre les protagonistes présents dans la salle. Albus fut celui qui réagit le plus rapidement. Il sortit de la salle suivis par Ollivander. Seul Alberforth et les mercenaires était restés.

- _Voulez vous rentrez dans l'ordre?_ demanda soudainement Alberforth.

Tous lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête.

-_ Alors considérez que votre première mission est de protéger les civils à l'extérieur à n'importe quel prix. Vous avez la permission de tuer messieurs et mesdames. J'espère tous vous revoir vivant à la fin de cette bataille._

Kilua souria de satisfaction et sortit le premier, suivit de près par ces coéquipiers et les autres mercenaires.

Sur le chemin de traverse, le chaos régnait. Des sorciers couraient ici et là. Des mangemorts étaient disperser et semait la panique à coup de sort. Kilua n'attendit pas l'ordre d'attaquer et lança un sort sans baguette sur le mangemort qui se trouvait le plus près de lui. Il porta une de ses mains à sa ceinture et un fourreau apparut petit à petit. Il dégaina une épée courte et la planta dans un mangemort qu'il jugea trop près de lui. Il lanca un Avada à un mangemort et un Stupéfix à un autre, histoire d'avoir au moins un méchant à interroger. Il planta à nouveaux son épée dans le torse d'un mangemort et frappa l'un d'entre eux au bras mais son épée se cassa. Il analysa alors son adversaire et eut tout juste le temps de reculer avant de voir le coup que lui avait porté son ennemi le manqué. Il l'analysa et comprit alors pourquoi son épée avait cassé. Il était face à un démon. Kilua accentua son sourire. Tout ça commençait vraiment à lui plaire. Les démons était des adversaires assez suffisant pour le satisfaire. Ses ongles s'allongèrent pour laisser place à des griffes. Alors qu'il allait se jeter sur le démon, il ne vit pas un mangemort s'approcher silencieusement de lui et au moment ou il allait lui donner un coup fatal, le corps du mangemorts se désintégra alors qu'il poussait un cri d'horreur. Kilua se retourna pour constater que l'homme au catogan venait de lui sauver la vie. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et se tapa mentalement pour ne pas avoir fait attetion à ce qui l'entourait. Il se jeta alors sur le démon et disparut juste devant lui pour réapparaitre derrière lui. il planta ses griffes dans la tête du démon, mais celui-ci ne s'effondra pas pour autant. Kilua disparut à nouveau de la vision du mangemort pour réapparaitre au dessus de sa tête. Il enfonca à nouveau ses griffes dans la tête du démon, mais à un endroit différent du coup précédent. Le démon poussa un petit cri aigu, avant de se taper sur le torse et de se transformer. La robe de mangemort qu'il portait se déchira. Son corps s'aggrandit et s'allongea. Il était rouge avec des cornes sur la tête et avait des griffes noirs. Un K était gravé au fer rouge au niveau de l'endroit ou aurait été situé un coeur humain. Il ne possédait pas d'ailes donc ce n'était pas un démon majeur. Kilua se renfrogna et disparut à nouveau en même temps que la tête du démon. Lorsqu'il réapparut près de son compagnon Kibo, il tenait toujours la tête du démon par les cheveux. Kibo lui se battait les mains dans les poches. Tout les mangemorts qu'il voyait, avait un trou qui apparaissait sur le corps sans que personne, enfin presque personne, ne sache pourquoi. Karene, elle, tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait avec sa GunBlade ( arme à feu surpombler d'une lame). L'homme au catogan tuait silencieusement les mangemorts avec sa baguette ou juste en les touchant de sa main gauche. Le vieil homme musclé rentrait dans le tas avec son corps, comme au rugby, éjectant ainsi des mangemorts, qui se retrouvait la seconde d'après avec un petit couteau en les deux yeux. Les frangins tournaient en bourrique un groupe de mangemort en disparaissant et réapparaissant autour d'eux. Peu à peu le groupe de mangemorts se rétrécissait de plus en plus.  
Les membres de l'ordre eux s'occupaient de sécuriser les civiles et combattaient des mangemorts isolés. Albus lui regardait le combat que leurs offrait ses nouvelles recrues.

-_ Ils sont forts, n'est ce pas?_ lui dit son frère.

Albus ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur le combat.

Sur le toit d'une boutique, Le Survivant et sa disciple, accompagné d'un loup de taille normal, regardait eux aussi le combat. Ils étaient là depuis le début de l'attaque et aucun d'eux n'avait esquisé un geste pour aider les sorciers.

- _Ces sept là, sont plutôt bons_, lui dit Elya.

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de voir une petite fille et son petit frère se faire torturer par des mangemorts. Il regarda la scène sans aucun état d'ame, puis détourna à nouveau son regard vers le combat.

- _C'est fini,_ lui annonça Elya.

En effet, les mercenaires venaient de tuer la plus grande partie de mangemorts.

- _Non_, répliqua t-il.

Des mangemorts sensé etre morts se relevèrent alors et se transformèrent en démons tous plus diforme les uns que les autres.Harry aperçu Neville qui aidait pour évacuer les civiles. Cela ne servait donc à rien d'attendre car le vieux fou aurait surement organiser une réunion avec tout les membres de l'ordre.

_- Allons nous-en Elya_.

Le Survivant se retourna alors prêt à partir, mais un cri le fit s'arêter. Une jeune fille s'était mit devant une petite fille pour la protéger et avait reçu un Doloris à sa place. Lorsqu' Harry vit cette fille, il fut abasourdi. Elle lui ressemblait tellement.

Pendant ce temps, les mercenaires regardait les démons qui se tenaient autour d'eux et mangaient les corps des mangemorts pour se regénérer. Alors qu'ils allaient à nouveau se jeter dans la bataille, un cri retentit. Juste après, ils sentirent une puissante aura. Il détournèrent leur regard vers la source de cette puissance et virent un homme qui avait la main levé vers le ciel sur un toit, accompagné d'une femme et d'un loup. Un nuage noir apparut dans le ciel et des éclairs s'abbatirent sur les démons et les mangemorts, qui moururent brulés. Aussitôt le calme revint sur le chemin de Traverse et les personnes sur le toit disparurent.  
Albus annonça une réunion d'urgence, et ils quittèrent l'endroit dès que les Médicomages arrivèrent. Ils allèrent au chaudron baveur et montèrent dans une chambre plus grande que celle qui était d'habitude louer au clients. Lorsqu'Albus ouvrit la porte de la chambre il vit la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir, adossé au bureau, les bras croisés.

_- Que ce soit clair, à partir de maintenant c'est moi qui commande,_ leur dit le Survivant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8:**

Deux hommes en robe blanche encapuchonné attendait patiemment la famille qu'ils avaient convoqués.  
Un homme brun avec des lunettes arriva, accompagné de deux femmes rousses qu'on aurait facilement pu prendre pour des soeurs.

- _Merci d'être venu_, leur dit l'un des hommes en blanc. _Si nous vous avons demandé, c'est parce que les Dieux ont une requête à vous soumettre._

_- En effet,_ reprit l'autre homme en blanc._ Les Dieux souhaiterait que votre fille soit envoyé sur Terre._

_- Pourquoi?_ Demanda nerveusement l'homme brun.

- _Le chevalier du Dragon part sur le mauvais chemin. Bien qu'il soit le représentant de certains Dieux sur Terre et que son choix ne peut être irrévocable, il a choisit la mauvaise voix. Ils veulent donc le remettre sur le bon chemin._

_- Je pensais que nous n'avions pas le droit d'interférer avec ce qui se passait en bas,_ s'écria le brun de colère.

- _Ceci est un cas majeur, de toute façon la décision des Dieux ne peut être changé._

Le brun voulut à nouveau répliquer mais ne le fit pas. Il connaissait les lois, comme toute les autres morts d'ailleurs. Les désirs des Dieux étaient des ordres. Et un simple mortel comme lui ne pouvait rien faire. Il regarda sa femme qui avait les larmes aux yeux et prit sa fille dans ses bras en lui murmurant une chose à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il la lacha, ce fut au tour de la mère de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Les deux hommes en blanc prirent la fille du couple avec eux et ils disparurent tout les trois dans une lumière bleutée.  
Le brun prit sa femme dans ses bras et une larme perla au coin de son oeil.  
Encore une fois il venait de perdre leur enfant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- _Que ce soit clair, tout ce que je vous dirais de faire vous le ferez,_ leur dit le Survivant.

Les membres de l'ordre du phénix et les mercenaires se figèrent en voyant celui que le monde sorcier avait autrefois renié.

-_ Je suis heureux de te revoir Harry,_ lui répondit joyeusement le vieux directeur de Poudlard.

- _Ce n'est pas réciproque,_ répliqua Harry d'un ton cassant.

Un courant d'air glacé prit place dans la pièce.

- _Ne pensez pas que vous pourrez me manipulez Dumbledore, je ne suis pas ici par bonté mais seulement pour une raison personnelle._

_- Ta présence et ton aide sont les bienvenue Harry._

_- Arrêtez votre hypocrisie Dumbledore, vous avez besoin de moi et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous deviez vraiment être désespéré pour faire appel à des mercenaires, faibles qui plus est._

Kibo s'offusqua et voulut attaquer le Survivant mais Kilua le retena d'une pression sur le bras.

- _Tu n'es pas de taille face à lui,_ lui chuchota t-il._ D'ailleurs personne dans cette pièce ne l'est._

Kibo fut surpris par cette remarque. Cette homme serait aussi fort que son ami.

- _Mais avec mon aura je peux..._

- _Lui aussi maitrise son aura, d'ailleurs si tu aurais été attentif, tu aurais pu la voir, même si elle est très bien camouflé._

Kibo comprit ce que lui dit Kilua. Il concentra son aura dans ses yeux et observa Harry. En effet lui aussi maitrisait son aura et elle était d'ailleurs très bien camouflé. Seul un oeil expert aurait pu la discerner.

L'un des mercenaires, contrairement à Kibo ne se retenu pas et voulut se jeter sur le Survivant. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelque mètres du Survivant, Un loup sortit de nulle part et se jeta sur lui. Il le coucha au sol et grogna férocement en montrant ses crocs.

- _Du calme Pain,_ ordonna le Survivant.

Le loup montra ses crocs une dernière fois et s'en alla se coucher au pied de son maître.

- _Estime toi heureux d'avoir la vie sauf, un peu plus et tu y laissais ta peau,_ s'exclama Harry. _Nev' que voulais tu me dire?_

Neville se rapprocha un peu du Survivant.

- _Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, mais sache que je ne leur ai pas donné ton lieu d'habitation. Je leur est seulement dit que tu trouvais en Grèce. Ils t'ont trouvé tout seuls._

- Ce n'était que pour ça? s'étonna Harry.

- _Non je voulais te parler d'autre chose mais je pense que ça attendra._

_- Je vois...donc tu as trouvé comment là maitriser._

Neville lui fit un signe de tête positif.

- _Bien. Vous vouliez que j'assure la protection de Poudlard, si je me souviens bien?_

_- C'est cela,_ répondit Albus. _Mais vu que tu avais refusé, je comptais confier ce rôle aux mercenaires._

_- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais qu'il ne se mette pas en travers de ma route, sinon je les tuerais._

Albus aquiesca.

- _Une jeune fille m'accompagnera_, rajouta le Survivant. _Elle a 17 ans et j'aimerais qu'elle rentre en 7eme année à Poudlard. En ce qui concerne les Aurors, vus que je cacherais pas mon apparence, faites le maximum pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de Poudlard si vous ne voulez pas qu'il y ait des morts en plus._

_- Je suis désolé de devoir te le dire, mais des Aurors seront aussi là pour assurer la protection de l'école. Mais je pense que ton retour ne dérangera pas le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Au contraire, il ne pourra que l'apprécier._

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- _Harry, je tenais aussi à te dire que la pplace de professeur contre les forces du mal est libre...si jamais sa t'intéresse._

- _Nous nous reverrons le jour de la rentrée Dumbledore._

- _Une dernière chose...bon retour parmi nous Harry,_ lui dit Albus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Dès que le Survivant quitta la pièce, son loup à ses coté, le vieil homme reprit.

- _Le retour d'Harry est une bonne nouvelle, mais j'aimerais que vous gardiez tous le secret, du moins jusqu'à la rentrée. Je voulais aussi parlé de l'attaque d'aujourd'hui. Je ne connais pas le nombre de victime, mais je pense qu'il y'en a très peu. D'ailleurs les mercenaires ici présent, qui sont d'ailleurs les nouveaux membres de l'ordre, y sont pour beaucoup. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'une présentation ne ferais pas de mal._

- _Tomy Dalfinger, 27 ans et mercenaire, _se présenta l'homme au catogan.

- _Roa Armstrong, 43 ans et je suis aussi mercenaire,_ se présenta le vieil homme musclé.

- _Rodolph Vanhlberg et voici ma soeur jumelle Helena,_ se présenta l'un des frangins.

- _On a tout les deux 18 ans et on est pas vraiment des mercenaires mais des fois on l'est,_ compléta sa soeur.

- _Kibo, 18 ans, mercenaire._

_- Karene 18 ans, pareil que mon ami._

Vint le tour de Kilua. Il hésita entre dire son nom de famille ou faire pareil que ses amis.

- _Kilua, 17 ans et pas besoin de vou dire ma profession vu que vous la connaissez._

Les 6 autres mercenaires se présentèrent aussi.  
Le professeur Dumbledore regarda intensément Kilua.

- _Kilua, vous ferez parti des membres de l'ordre qui s'occuperont de la protection de Poudlard, ainsi que les autres mercenaires. Mais contrairement à eux, vous protégerez l'école de l'intérieur. Je vous intégrerais parmi les 7eme année._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 09:

Le Survivant et Elya étaient sur le dos de Pain, qui courait dans une forêt sombre.

- On va vraiment vivre une année avec des sorciers? demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui, répondit simplement son maître.

La jeune femme se tut jusqu'à la fin du voyage, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle sentait qu'un grand évènement se préparait et elle savait que son bien-aimée sentait lui aussi ce mauvais présage. Pourtant un sourire joyeux et sadique se déssinait sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas ce que les Dieux préparent, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, mais ça ne peut être que bon pour moi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans l'une des chambres d'un sombre manoir, un homme se tenait face à un miroir, admirant son reflet déformé dans la glace. Son maître lui avait fait un grand cadeau en lui donnant une si belle apparence et une si grande force. Et ce n'était absolument rien comparé à la puissance qu'il allait gagner si il accomplissait la mission qu'on lui avait confié.

- Nourris toi de leur peur et de leur sang.

La phrase qu'avait murmurer son reflet démoniaque dans la glace, n'avait rien de terrifiante mais il le perçut comme un avertissement dans le cas ou il échouerait. Il trembla inconsciemment, mais malgré tout un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kilua se tenait sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, Kibo et Karene n' avait pas pu l'accompagner, le Directeur les ayant chargé de surveiller Poudlard et ses alentours. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça d'être seul, non. Ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, c'était tout ces adolescents qui criaient, riaient et couraient. Il n'avait jamais supporté les jeunes de son age, Karene et Kibo étant les seuls personnes avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps.  
Il avait bien protesté, demandant à rester à Poudlard au lieu de prendre le train pour revenir au chateau. Le professeur Dumbledore avait riposté en disant qu'il fallait que les élèves le voient dans le train pour éviter les futurs questions trop désagréables et, qu'il serait celui qui serait le plus à même d'assurer la protection du train.

Il réduit alors ses bagages d'un geste de la main et les mit dans sa poche. De nombreuses jeunes filles chuchotèrent sur son passage ainsi que bon nombre de garçons. Il marcha impassible jusqu'à l'entrée du Wagon de la fin et rentra à l'intérieur du compartiment libre. Il s'installa confortablement et fit une sieste.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elya était venue seule à la gare de Londres. Harry n'avait pu l'accompagner à cause d'un "rendez-vous" super important qu'il ne devait surtout pas raté. Elle trouva facilement la voie 9 3/4 en ayant senti le flux important de magie. Elle pénétra aisément sur le quai et ne s'arrêta pas à comtempler le train. Elle se faufila rapidement dans le train et se chercha un compartiment de libre. Malheuresement elle ne tombait que sur des compartiments remplis d'élèves.  
Elle sentit alors le train démarrer, et s'élancer lentement sur les rails.  
Elle arriva alors au dernier compartiment en espérant que celui-ci était vide. Elle ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce et vit un jeune homme avec des cheveux argentés endormi. N'ayant plus vraiment le choix, elle se contenta de prendre place sans dire un mot. Le jeune homme n'ouvrit pas un oeil, mais elle sut tout de suite qu'il avait sentit sa présence. Elle s'assit en face de lui et ne le lacha pas d'un oeil.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une jeune femme rousse entra dans la pièce et afficha un doux sourire. Elle avait un visage qui avait l'air aussi doux qu'une peau de pêche et qui était d'une beauté angélique. Ses yeux était d'un vert émeraude aussi étincelant que ceux du Survivant.

- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous? demanda t-elle. Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Elya aquiesça et lui proposa une place à coté du jeune homme endormi.  
La jeune femme rousse s'asseya et regarda Kilua d'un air étonné. Elle se retourna vers Elya et lui demanda en chuchotant.

- Pourquoi fait-il semblant de dormir?

Elya laissa échapper un petit ricanement et répondit.

- Je sais pas, il veut peut être pas qu'on lui parle.

Kilua ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda pour la première fois Elya. Il la détailla longuement.  
Elle devait avoir son age, avait les cheveux noirs parsemés de bleu, et des yeux violets, ce qui l'étonna, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre.  
Il regarda ensuite à sa droite pour apercevoir une jeune femme rousse qui le regardait curieusement.  
Sa beauté lui coupa le souffle et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il se sentit déconnecté du monde réel. Il se reprit lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire.

- Je m'apelle Emilie Crowsand, leur dit t-elle.

- Moi c'est Elya Bell.

- Kilua Cross.

Emilie leur adressa à nouveau un grand sourire et leur demanda avec entrain.

- Alors vous êtes en quelle année? Et dans quelle maison?

- Je suis nouveau/nouvelle et en septième année, répondirent t'ils en choeur.

- Ah bon, moi aussi je suis nouvelle. Je pensais être la seule.

Ils évitèrent de se poser des questions trop personnelle, chacun vaquant à une de ses occupations, dans un silence presque religieux.  
Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard leur sembla passer rapidement, et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la gare de Pré au lard qu'ils purent se dégourdir les jambes.  
Tout les élèves de Poudlard descendirent du train avec de grand éclat de rire et beaucoup de joie pour la plupart, mais ils furent surpris lorsqu'ils ne virent pas les calèches, ni la grande silhouette d'Hagrid.  
Kilua sentit la présence de plusieurs personnes tout autour de lui et se mit sur ses gardes. Il analysa alors la situation. Il y'avait au moins une centaine d'élèves à protéger et il n'avait aucun moyen d'appeler des renforts, bien qu'il se doutait qu'ils devaient évidemment être au courant. Il se décontracta en voyant que les ennemis ne semblaient pas vouloir les attaquer. Des mangemorts encerclèrent alors les élèves en les menaçant de leur baguettes.

- Ou sont tes copains, mercenaire ? lui chuchota Elya à ses cotés qui avait levé ses mains en signe de non-résistance.

- Et ou est ton maître ? répliqua le jeune homme.

Elya se contenta de sourire en réponse.  
Les mangemorts leurs ordonnèrent de monter dans les calèches qui arrivèrent. Un mangemort montait avec chaque groupe d'élèves dans une calèche.  
Elya, Kilua et Emilie restèrent ensemble et se retrouvèrent avec trois autres élèves dans leur calèche. Un mangemort monta avec eux et la calèche démarra.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de monter tout seul avec nous? demanda Elya au mangemort.

- Ne t'en fait pas ma poullette, si jamais il te prend l'envie de faire quoi que ce soit contre moi, je te tuerais.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au chateau. Les élèves furent escortés par petit groupe jusqu'à la grande salle. Tout les professeurs étaient assis autour de leurs tables, mais ne bougeait pas comme si ils étaient paralysé. Les mercenaires engagés étaient aussi présent dans le fond de la salle et ils étaient aussi paralysé, armes en main. Au milieu de la salle, au centre d'un cercle de runes apposé au sol se trouvait un homme entourés d'une cape rouge. Son maintient était élégant et il était assis sur un trône composé de squelettes humains. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et propres. Son visage était dure et froid. Il semblait fort et dégageait une sombre aura.

Kilua senti le regard de Kibo et de Karene poser sur lui, ainsi que celui du Directeur.

Il était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais pouvait-il mener ce combat sans que les autres élèves et ses propres compagnons ne soit blessés ? Avec le soutient d'une personne formé pour le combat, cela lui aurait été possible. Son regard se posa alors sur Elya.  
Elle était l'élève du Survivant et avait donc été formé au combat. Il resta donc près d'elle et d'Emilie par la même occasion.

- Elya, va falloir que tu m'aides, lui dit-il. Le Survivant t'a forcément appris à combattre.

- Je peux t'aider, mais comment espère tu briser l'enchantement maléfique qui les paralyse, c'est un art démoniaque.

Kilua se tut et se remit à réfléchir à la situation. Emilie tira alors sur sa cape, comme pour recquérir son attention.

- Je peux le briser, leur dit elle. Donne moi une minute et c'est bon.

- Bien, alors nous les attaquerons par derrière afin qu'ils ne fassent pas attention aux profs. Pendant ce temps tu les libèreras. Je m'occupes de la protection des élèves. Elya tu te contentera d'attaquer, je te soutiendrais.

Les deux jeunes filles aquiescièrent. A ce moment là, l'homme se leva de son trône.

- Bienvenue à tous à Poudlard, dit-il. Je suis Kanzen, et ce soir je vous ai choisi pour que vous soyez les témoins d'un très grand évènement.


End file.
